Suji Wo TooSu
by Swato
Summary: Shikamaru sait que le lien qui l'unit à Kiba est spécial, il le sait, cela ne le dérange pas. Mais lorsqu'il embrasse Kiba au camp d'entrainement, plus rien ne va. One shot re-corrigé !


**Autor: **Swato

**Name:** Suji Wo TooSu

**Pairing: **Shika X Kiba

**Genre:** Romance/General

**Disclaimer: **à Masashi Kishimoto, pas à moi. Snif.**  
**

**Summary: **Shikamaru sait que le lien qui l'unit à Kiba est spécial, il le sait, cela ne le dérange pas. Mais lorsqu'il embrasse Kiba au camp d'entrainement, plus rien ne va.

**Note 1 : **Cette histoire est mienne ! Ceci est un One Shot. **  
**

.

* * *

**Suji Wo TooSu**

* * *

.

Shikamaru sait que le lien qui l'unit à Kiba est spécial. Il l'a toujours su sans savoir réellement de quoi il est fait et n'a eut aucun mal à l'accepter. Il sait qu'il ressent un sentiment de solidarité ainsi qu'une franche camaraderie à son égard.

Parfois, Kiba est difficile à comprendre et lui, est tellement fainéant qu'il ne prend pas le temps d'analyser son comportement.

Il peut être calme un instant, puis deux secondes après s'énerver et bouger dans tout les sens. Shikamaru feint la fatigue mais dans un sens, il admire beaucoup Kiba.

Kiba est toujours droit, honnête. Il est drôle, beaucoup de monde l'aime, même si il ne sait pas trop pourquoi. Après tout, Kiba agit un peu de la même façon que Naruto et pourtant les villageois détestent le blondinet.

Il a remarqué que les gens semblent graviter autour de Kiba sans même s'en apercevoir... Comme si la gaité et le tempérament joyeux du maître chien attirait les autres comme un insecte aurait été attiré par la lumière d'un néon.

Alors il se met à observer Kiba, mu par une curiosité étrange.

Shikamaru se surprend à regarder le maître chien, non plus comme un sujet d'analyse, mais comme une personne en détaille une autre. Il regarde la lumière jouer dans les cheveux bruns, créant des reflets tantôt roux, tantôt châtains clairs dans les mèches sombres. Il voit cette lueur amusée qui brille dans son regard alors qu'il joue avec Akamaru et se rend compte qu'elle donne à son visage des airs enfantins et un peu innocent.

Puis il commence à comprendre Kiba, à apprécier les traits fins mais masculins de son visage, à contempler les ombres que forment ses longs cils noirs en dessous de ses yeux, les paupières à moitié clauses alors qu'il feint le sommeil.

Il détaille les yeux noisettes, la pupille bordée de paillette d'or qui semblent regarder le monde avec espoir et confiance.

Shikamaru le regarde se battre, perdre des combats, en gagner d'autre. Il l'écoute rire, chantonner et siffloter quand il lave son chien, utilisant toute la bouteille de shampoing parce que Akamaru a tellement grandit qu'il fait deux fois sa taille.

Il regarde la silhouette fine disparaître quand leurs chemins se séparent et qu'ils rentrent chacun dans leurs maisons respectives.

Un jour, il s'interroge sur les triangles rouges sur les joues de Kiba, il pose son index sur la peau douce mais de texture différente qu'une peau immaculée.

- Ça t'a fait mal ? lui demande t-il.

Kiba fronce les sourcils et ne comprend que lorsque Shikamaru se met à retracer les triangles de son doigt. Il se rend compte qu'ils sont tellement proche que le maître chien ne s'insurge même pas de sa proximité et quelque part, il en est heureux.

- Je ne m'en souviens plus, j'étais trop petit, répond t-il avec un sourire qui le trouble plus qu'il ne veut le montrer.

* * *

Les mois passent et Shikamaru sent ses sentiments changer, pas de manière brusque mais lentement... Comme si cela avait été la suite logique.

Il n'a même plus besoin d'observer Kiba pour se rappeler son visage. Son image est gravée dans sa tête et sous ses paupières, il n'a qu'à fermer les yeux pour voir le sourire éblouissant du maître chien.

Shikamaru n'a que 16 ans mais comme son père le lui a toujours dit, il est très intelligent. Aussi, il n'a pas besoin d'y réfléchir à deux fois pour comprendre qu'il est amoureux de Kiba. Il le sait, cela ne le dérange pas. Il ne cherche pas à déclarer son amour, parce qu'un ninja n'est pas censé être amoureux de quelqu'un du même sexe. Il l'a compris, et il se dit que si il peut rester à ses cotés alors rien d'autre ne compte. Tant qu'il peut plaisanter avec lui, se battre à ses cotés, le voir rire et heureux, alors ses sentiments ont peu d'importance.

Shikamaru reste au coté de Kiba, il le regarde grandir peu à peu, au même rythme que lui, il le regarde évoluer, changer de grade. Il le réconforte discrètement quand il déprime, il l'écoute se plaindre de Naruto qui l'a encore une fois battu à l'entrainement.

Et il s'emerveille en silence de sa présence, il est heureux d'être témoin des événements les plus importants de sa vie, il est content d'être quelqu'un qui compte pour lui.

Shikamaru aime la façon dont les sourcils bruns se fronce quand il est septique, il aime contempler les mains de Kiba quand celui ci s'occupe de nettoyer ses kunais, il s'étonne de constater que le maître chien à des doigts longs et fins, comme si ils avaient été fait pour jouer du piano. Les gestes de Kiba sont toujours assurés, ses mains ne tremblent jamais.

Mais ce que Shikamaru n'apprécie pas, c'est quand Kiba se rend compte que Hinata est une fille plutôt jolie. Il l'écoute parler d'une oreille attentive même si il regarde les nuages d'un air paresseux. Il a mal quand le maître chien lui parle des longs cheveux d'Hinata, de son odeur entêtante et de sa timidité tellement maladive qu'elle en devient mignonne. Il l'écoute planifier des rendez vous, parler d'avenir à deux, le regarde rougir et sent son cœur battre plus fort. Même si il est jaloux... Kiba est beau lorsqu'il rougit.

Quand il s'en va enfin, le laissant seul sur le toit à contempler les étoiles, Shikamaru roule sur le coté et se recroqueville en soupirant.

- Galère, murmure t-il dans le silence de la nuit.

* * *

Quand Kiba ose enfin faire sa déclaration à Hinata, Shikamaru a eut le temps d'enfermer son cœur en sécurité, et même si il aime le maître chien, il se répète que tant qu'il est heureux alors peu importe combien lui souffre.

Il se met en retrait malgré lui, parce que regarder la personne qu'il aime embrasser quelqu'un d'autre est douloureux et qu'il est loin d'être masochiste. Il est moins présent mais Kiba ne semble pas s'en rendre compte, il est trop investit dans son couple.

Shikamaru part en mission en tant que capitaine de son équipe. Il se défoule lors de ses combats, blesse plus que de raison et dirige son équipe plus durement que jamais. Le soir, dans son futon, il regrette et se promet que le lendemain, il sera moins pénible et plus ouvert avec ses compagnons. Mais le lendemain revient et Shikamaru n'arrive pas à chasser l'image de Hinata rougissant sous les baisers de Kiba. Il se bat, il est déconcentré, il perd.

Ses coéquipiers doivent le ramener, parce qu'il est entre la vie et la mort. Ino s'inquiète quand ils font une halte sur le chemin du retour, Shikamaru a de la fièvre, Shikamaru délire.

Il reprennent la route en pleine nuit, inquiet qu'il ne rende sont dernier souffle avant que l'aube n'ait pointé son nez.

Tsunade est demandé d'urgence à l'hôpital, elle se fige en voyant un de ses meilleurs éléments dans cet état. Elle panse jusqu'à la moindre plaie, grimace en le voyant trembler de froid alors que son corps est bouillant. Les visites sont interdites pour Shikamaru et son équipe se désespère de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles. L'équipe fait son rapport, le capitaine est toujours inconscient et fiévreux.

Il faut trois jours pour que Shikamaru ne se réveille et ne paie ses erreurs. Il subit sans broncher les remontrances de son Hokage, respire avec difficulté à cause de la blessure qui lui a été infligé. Tsunade s'adoucit et finit par pardonner la frayeur que le Nara lui a faite.

Kiba lui rend visite. Hinata n'est pas à ses cotés et Shikamaru remercie le dieu qui a permit qu'un tel miracle se produise sous son nez. Kiba le traite d'imbécile, s'est renseigné sur les circonstances du combat, s'est inquiété pour lui. Et Shikamaru sourit. Parce qu'il est content qu'il se soit inquiété pour lui.

- Espèce d'idiot, arrête de sourire comme ça, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Shikamaru redresse la tête, ses yeux s'écarquillent alors qu'il voit les larmes dans les yeux du maître chien. Il n'a jamais voulu que Kiba pleure pour lui.

- Je me suis vraiment inquiété...

- Désolé, souffle t-il en réponse.

Kiba le regarde et hoche la tête. Les larmes ne débordent pas sur ses joues. Ils sont des ninjas, il n'ont pas le droit de pleurer. Mais le code des ninjas n'interdit pas de réconforter un compagnon, Shikamaru ouvre les bras et attire Kiba à lui. Il en profite égoïstement pour respirer son odeur et s'émerveiller de la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Il ferme les yeux et grave cet instant dans sa mémoire, il sait qu'une telle chose ne se reproduira pas de sitôt. Il capture l'odeur suave et musqué de son ami au plus profond de son esprit, il pose sa main sur les mèches folles et encre leur douceur dans sa tête. Kiba soupire et défait leur étreinte en baissant les yeux, sûrement gêné de la faiblesse dont il a fait preuve en manquant de pleurer en face de lui.

Shikamaru se sent mourir quand sa chaleur le quitte, il avait pensé pouvoir vivre à ses cotés comme un simple ami mais la torture d'être si proche et si loin de lui à la fois l'assaille. Il retient sa peine, Kiba est là et il ne veut pas lui montrer combien il souffre. Ils parlent de chose et d'autre, il essaye de paraître enjoué mais échoue lamentablement. Kiba regarde sa montre et se décide à partir, Shikamaru soupire de soulagement.

Il ferme les yeux et serre les dents en sentant son menton trembler. Il entrouvre la bouche, comme un noyé cherchant de l'air, un sanglot passe le barrage de ses lèvres et il jure contre sa propre faiblesse.

* * *

Le temps passe et il a 17 ans.

Il soupire, chose à ne pas faire quand on joue au shôgi. Surtout en face de grand père Nara. Il déplace une pièce et secoue la tête face à sa propre bêtise. Il a perdu.  
Grand père Nara tortille sa moustache avec un air satisfait et bouge sa pièce, scellant sa victoire avec un air triomphal. Son regard se pose sur son petit fils et son sourire se fane.

- Comment vas-tu, mon petit Shikamaru ? demande t-il avec inquiétude.

- Je vais bien, répond celui ci avec surprise.

Ce n'est qu'un demi-mensonge. Il remarque qu'il perd du poids malgré les repas réguliers qu'il prend mais le stress et la tristesse semble faire fondre tout ce qu'il avale. Il ne réussit même pas à se réjouir de la rupture récente de Kiba et de Hinata. Il réalise, au fil des jours qui passent, la profondeur de ses sentiments. Il a peur... un peu. Parce que les sentiments n'entrent pas dans le rationnel et qu'il ne sait pas comment gérer ce genre de chose. Malgré son intelligence, Tsunade rechigne à le nommer capitaine lors des missions qu'il effectue et il sait que c'est en partie à cause de ce qui s'est passé un an auparavant quand il est revenu aux portes de la mort.

Kiba semble chercher sa présence de plus en plus, il est triste de sa rupture mais il veut retrouver son ami qu'il a négligé à cause de son couple. Shikamaru le sait mais l'évite parce que son cœur se serre à chaque fois qu'il pense à lui.

Il ne regarde plus Kiba alors il ne se rend pas compte qu'il perd du poids lui aussi. Il ne voit pas que son sourire perd de son innocence, qu'il semble moins joyeux. Il remarque encore moins qu'il est malheureux.

Sans le faire exprès, Kiba et Shikamaru prennent la même période de vacance. En fait, Kiba a suivit Shikamaru pour voir quelle période il prenait, et il a prit la même parce qu'il en a assez d'être évité par lui.

Le maître chien arrive à coincer son ami au camp d'entrainement et Shikamaru se sent désemparé parce qu'il se voit mal faire demi-tour alors qu'il vient d'arriver. Kiba ouvre la bouche, le pli de ses lèvres est amer et triste.

- Pourquoi tu m'évites, Shika ? demande t-il d'une voix malheureuse.

- Je ne t'évites pas, répond t-il.

C'est encore un beau mensonge, pense t-il. Parce que même alors qu'ils sont en face l'un de l'autre, Shikamaru n'arrive pas à regarder Kiba dans les yeux. Il a peur de tomber encore plus amoureux qu'il ne l'est déjà en voyant ces yeux noisettes bordées de paillettes dorées, il souffre déjà rien qu'en entendant sa voix... Mais le maître chien est déterminé. Il s'approche de lui et lui relève la tête, crispant douloureusement ses doigts sur la mâchoire de Shikamaru.

- Regarde moi, ordonne celui-ci.

Il se retrouve plongé dans ses yeux bien malgré lui. D'aussi près, il peut voir l'expression de son visage, la déception de Kiba qui le fait se sentir misérable. Les yeux de Shikamaru suivent la ligne droite de son nez, atterrissant inévitablement sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son ami. Il détaille la couleur de la bouche rosée, sa courbe fine et essaye de deviner sa texture. Il se demande ce que ça ferait de l'embrasser, si ça serait bon, aussi bon que dans ses rêves. Shikamaru ferme les yeux un moment pour se ressaisir mais n'y parvient pas et finit par se pencher sur Kiba avec la force de son désespoir.

Quand ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes, il sent son cœur rater un battement et pense avec ébahissement qu'il a osé. Il embrasse le garçon qu'il aime. Des papillons s'envolent et tourbillonnent dans son ventre. Les lèvres sous les siennes sont souples, chaudes et un peu rêches... Et Shikamaru déplore la pauvreté des sensations de ses rêves. Embrasser Kiba dans la réalité est tellement mieux. Aucun rêve n'aurait pu l'égaler. Les secondes s'envolent et avant qu'il ait eut le temps d'approfondir le baiser, Kiba le repousse.

Il rouvre les yeux et le regarde s'essuyer la bouche rageusement, comme si il venait de le souiller. L'expression "avoir le cœur brisé"... Il l'a entendu de biens nombreuses fois. Il la raille dans sa tête en pensant que son cœur n'est pas brisé, il a implosé. Il se fait une image mentale de la douleur qu'il ressent intérieurement, il imagine parfaitement la chair calcinée, les morceaux éparpillés dans tout les sens, dégoulinant de sang visqueux et épais.

Kiba ne dit rien, il le regarde. Et c'est peut être pire, parce que Shikamaru n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il pense. Ils se regardent dans les yeux, le maître chien semble attendre un rire qui signifierait une blague, mais il n'y a pas de rire. Shikamaru est sérieux, et ça il arrive à le sentir. Kiba respire fort, il détourne le regard, le contourne d'un pas hésitant, et s'en va. Il aurait préféré entendre qu'il le détestait, qu'il le dégoutait. Tout plutôt que cette indifférence. Mais Kiba ne revient pas, et il n'arrive pas à bouger. Il reste planter là alors que la pluie commence à tomber.

Son esprit est blanc. Vide.

* * *

Trois jours passent sans que Shikamaru n'ait de nouvelle de Kiba.

Il doit partir en mission avec son équipe. Une urgence qui écourte ses vacances. Ino le regarde avec inquiétude, ce qui arrive souvent en ce moment, il ignore ses regards et Choji se place à ses cotés, comme l'ami qu'il a toujours été. Shikamaru lui envoi un sourire et ils se mettent en route.

Ils récupèrent un rouleau qui avait été volé, se battent, déjouant aisément leurs adversaires, et reviennent à Konoha. Quatre jours ont passés depuis qu'ils sont partis. Shikamaru revient épuisé, du sang maculant son torse et ses bras et de la boue recouvrant ses chaussures. Il fait son rapport à l'Hokage, lui remet le rouleau et lui demande la permission de rentrer à la maison. Quand il rentre, il va s'enterrer sous la douche et y reste un bon quart d'heure. Ses muscles sont tendus et il soupire alors que l'eau chaude les détends. Il fait rouler sa tête sur ses épaules, soupirant de bien être en sentant ses muscles se dénouer un à un.

Il sort de sa douche, complétement détendus et à la limite de s'endormir. Il se laisse tomber sur son lit sans prendre la peine de mettre un pyjama, remonte le draps sur son corps nu et s'endort d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain, il se réveille difficilement, il a l'étrange impression de se sentir observé. Il sait qu'il est dans sa chambre, dans son lit. Il soupire de bien être et enfouit sa tête dans les draps, appréciant leur douceur sur sa peau fatiguée. Peu à peu, le sommeil s'en va par vague et l'impression d'être observé lui revient avec force. Il garde les yeux fermés et fait attention aux émanations de chakras dans la pièce. Il peut sentir celui de sa mère dans le jardin, celui de son père dans le patio... Et un autre ici même, dans sa chambre.

Il inspire doucement, soudain, il reconnait le chakra. Il déglutit et ouvre les yeux, ses paupières papillonnant. Les rideaux ont été fermés pour qu'il puisse se reposer et il ne sait pas si il doit cette gentillesse à sa mère ou à celui qui l'observe. Il se racle la gorge et se tourne sur le dos, remarquant avec gêne sa nudité.

Kiba est assis sur un fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce. Son regard est vague et lointain, si bien qu'il ne semble même pas le regarder. Shikamaru sent son cœur battre plus fort, comme d'habitude quand Kiba est dans la même pièce que lui. Le regard du maître chien se raffermit alors qu'il quitte ses pensées et il frissonne quand son regard se pose sur lui.  
Kiba le regarde un moment, ses yeux passent sur ses épaules nues, détaille les creux que forment son cou puis détourne les yeux.

- Ta mère m'a laissé entrer, elle a dit que je pouvais te réveiller parce qu'il était l'heure.

Il hoche la tête. Sa mère a ce genre d'expression. Et bien qu'il lui ait longtemps demandé: "l'heure de quoi ?" elle se contentait toujours de répondre "l'heure, c'est l'heure !". Shikamaru a un petit sourire à cette pensée. Il se racle la gorge une fois de plus.

- Je... Je vais aller m'habiller, dit-il.

Il déglutit puis voyant que Kiba ne quitte pas la pièce, il hausse les épaules et se lève. Kiba détourne vivement la tête, les joues roses. Shikamaru fait une petite grimace en réponse, gêné. Il se dépêche de prendre des vêtements et quitte la chambre. Il va se laver rapidement, se brosse les dents, s'habille et revient dans sa chambre.

Kiba est toujours là, sur le fauteuil. Il a relevé les yeux à son entrée dans la pièce baignée dans l'obscurité, seulement éclairée par des raies de lumières passant à travers les pans des rideaux. Shikamaru hésite, il ne s'est jamais senti aussi gêné en présence de son ami. Il soupire et s'assoit sur un coin de son lit, choisissant de se rapprocher volontairement de Kiba.

Il l'observe avec attention. Le maître chien a les sourcils froncés, il semble perdu et c'est comme si il essayait de le cacher. Ses yeux sont craintifs et fuyant. Shikamaru ne sait pas comment prendre le silence de son ami. Si Kiba est là, c'est forcément qu'il a quelque chose à lui dire... Mais la communication semble bloquée.

Shikamaru prend une courte inspiration et décide de faire un nouveau pas vers Kiba qui ne semble pas savoir quoi faire. Il glisse au bord du lit et tend la main. Son cœur bat dans sa gorge alors qu'il la pose sur le genoux de Kiba. Il sait qu'un rejet de plus le tuera. Alors il attend, il attend qu'il ait une réaction. Il sent le muscle sous sa main se tendre et se mord les lèvres. Il entend son ami soupirer et après un temps qui lui semble interminable, il voit la main de Kiba s'avancer vers la sienne, puis la recouvrir.

Shikamaru se détend et relâche son souffle qu'il n'avait même pas eut conscience de retenir. Il retourne sa main et serre celle de Kiba avant de se lever lentement, comme pour éviter de l'effrayer. Il sent la peur du maître chien comme si elle avait été sienne. Lui aussi a peur. Il tire légèrement sur la main de Kiba, l'enjoignant à se lever lui aussi et il sourit en le voyant se redresser avec gaucherie et incertitude.

Il ne sait pas ce que Kiba accepte. Est-ce qu'il accepte ses sentiments ? Est-ce qu'il accepte de le pardonner et de redevenir ami ? Shikamaru le regarde. Les yeux de Kiba ne se fixent pas sur lui, ils lui jettent de petits coup d'œil de temps en temps, nerveux et craintifs. Il fait un nouveau sourire et presse la main moite de son compagnon dans la sienne. Il lève doucement l'autre main et effleure la tempe de Kiba jusqu'à sa joue, l'incitant à tourner la tête pour le regarder. Le maître chien semble si perdu qu'il sent son cœur se serrer, sa tête se tourne vers lui et ses yeux le regardent enfin. Shikamaru lui lance un petit sourire, comme pour le rassurer.

Il laisse sa main s'appuyer plus franchement contre la joue de Kiba et s'étonne en sentant celui ci s'appuyer contre sa paume, les yeux fermés. La main du maître chien remonte à son visage et se pose sur la sienne avec délicatesse. Shikamaru n'arrive plus à mesurer les battements de son cœur tellement ceux ci sont rapide. Les papillons semblent être de retour dans son ventre et si il ne s'était pas retenu, il aurait pu embrasser Kiba à pleine bouche tellement il se sentait euphorique.

- Kiba, souffle t-il dans un murmure.

Ce dernier ouvre les yeux et Shikamaru se perd dans l'intensité et l'abandon que son regard affiche. Kiba s'offre et il ne peut que se sentir émut et terriblement heureux. Shikamaru le regarde faire glisser sa joue contre sa peau et embrasser sa paume de main. Il sent les lèvres tremblantes contre sa peau, les picotements et la chaleur là où Kiba l'a embrassé. Shikamaru lâche doucement les doigts de Kiba et pose sa main sur son autre joue. Le maître chien lâche sa main et ferme les yeux. Il regarde les ombres jouer sur le visage de l'homme qu'il aime le plus au monde. Il caresse le triangle rouge de son pouce, prend son visage en coupe et obéit à sa demande silencieuse en se penchant sur lui.

Shikamaru laisse sa main glisser dans les mèches sombres et soupire de bien être contre les lèvres de Kiba. Il frissonne en sentant ses bras passer timidement autour de sa taille. Il ne sait pas ce qui a fait changer les sentiments de Kiba, et en ce moment, il s'en fiche. Shikamaru soupire alors que le maître chien répond à son baiser. Leur étreinte a un goût mentholé, saveur à la fois piquante et douce... Il mordille doucement la pulpe tendre des lèvres de Kiba, satisfait quand celui ci pousse un gémissement rauque. Shikamaru n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi timide et tendre à la fois.

C'est une autre facette de Kiba qu'il veut apprendre...

Shikamaru passe sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et ralentit le baiser. Il ne veut pas perdre le contrôle, il sait que Kiba n'est pas sûr, qu'il est encore incertain, maladroit. Sa timidité soudaine pousse Shikamaru a avoir envie de le protéger, de le serrer dans ses bras et de l'aimer à en devenir dingue... Il soupire et se sépare à contre cœur des lèvres de son ami, il ne garde pas les yeux fermés, il a bien trop peur de rêver.

Kiba, lui, a les yeux fermés, sa bouche s'est rougie sous ses baisers et sous ses tatouages en forme de triangle, il peut voir deux tâches rosées s'étendre sur ses joues. Ainsi abandonné, les cheveux en bataille et le souffle court, Shikamaru se fait la réflexion qu'il a l'air plus sauvage que jamais, que ça le rend attirant et que c'est peut être une des expressions qu'il préfère. Parce que celle là, personne ne l'a vu, pas même Hinata, il le sait.

Kiba pousse un soupire tremblant et baisse la tête. Shikamaru prend peur, il se dit qu'il regrette, alors affolé, il passe ses bras autour de lui et le prend dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, comme cette fois là au camp d'entrainement. Mais son compagnon ne s'enfuit pas, il laisse rouler sa tête contre son torse et rien que ce geste fait accélérer les battements de son cœur. Shikamaru se dit qu'il doit surement les entendre vu que son oreille est tout contre sa poitrine. Les bras de Kiba remontent contre sa taille et se pose contre son torse.

- Je suis pas pédé, murmure faiblement Kiba en une supplique.

Shikamaru ferme les yeux un moment, puis cale sa joue contre les cheveux du maître chien.

- Moi non plus, souffle t-il en réponse. C'est..., il se racle nerveusement la gorge, C'est juste toi.

* * *

Peu de temps après, les rideaux ont été ouvert.

La pièce n'est plus aussi sombre, elle est éclairée d'une lumière douce...

Shikamaru ne sait plus exactement lequel d'entre eux s'est allongé sur le lit en premier, tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il se sent fatigué et que Kiba n'a pas rechigné à faire une sieste quand il a vu ses traits fatigués.

Mais il n'arrive pas à dormir, pas quand son rêve se trouve juste en face de lui.

Le maître chien le regarde, ses yeux vacillent sur son visage et il se laisse regarder avec patience.

Lui même détaille le visage en face de lui, et même si il le connaît par cœur, il sait qu'il a encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre de Kiba. Comme cette expression perplexe alors qu'il fixe la commissure de sa bouche... Ce dernier tend la main et Shikamaru retient son souffle alors que le pouce de son ami retrace quelque chose sur le coin de ses lèvres. Il se souvient alors qu'il a reçut un coup à cet endroit là et que sa peau est abimée, ça lui picote.

La main de Kiba remonte sur son visage et il ferme les yeux quand son index suit la ligne de son sourcils gauche. Les doigts retracent délicatement son nez, suivent la pommette de sa joue et passent sur ses cernes dû à la fatigue. Sa main ne s'arrête pas là et il frissonne quand elle descend dans son cou, passe derrière le lobe de son oreille pour atteindre ses cheveux. Shikamaru soupire et se tend vers la main qui masse doucement son crâne, et chose qu'il croyait impossible: il sent le sommeil faire peu à peu surface.

Kiba, resté éveillé, le regarde glisser vers le sommeil avec fascination. Il a déjà vu son ami s'endormir avant, mais jamais il n'avait eut cette expressions sereine. La respiration de Shikamaru ralentit alors qu'il s'endort, Kiba caresse toujours ses cheveux, il a peur de le réveiller en arrêtant.

Il n'a jamais vu Shikamaru aussi différent. A chaque fois qu'il imagine son ami, il le voit soit appuyé contre un arbre, soit allongé par terre, tel le paresseux qu'il est. Kiba se souvient de l'expression ennuyée de son visage, il ne lui connaît pas beaucoup d'attitude. Il ne l'a jamais vu éclater de rire, il ne l'a jamais vu en colère. Les mots Shikamaru et en colère, pour lui, c'est une contradiction. Se mettre en colère est bien trop fatiguant, pense t-il avec amusement. Il a déjà vu son ami lui sourire, de ce sourire simple et sincère qui valait tout les mots du monde.

Il l'avait vu combattif, intelligent, ennuyé, endormi, amusé... Et si il devait citer l'expression favorite de Shikamaru, il répondrait sans hésiter: galère...

Ils avaient encore beaucoup à apprendre, lui le premier.

Kiba détaille le visage de son ami. Ses traits sont détendus, il a l'air d'un chat, alangui de cette façon.

Il remarque avec surprise que sa peau est plus claire que la sienne.

Il ne peut empêcher un sourire de se former sur ses lèvres en notant que Shikamaru a de petites mains.

Il regarde l'écart entre leurs doigts et se surprend a profiter du sommeil de son ami pour pousser ses expériences.

Kiba joue avec ses doigts, le décoiffe, tire doucement sur ses boucles d'oreilles et étouffe son rire en l'entendant grommeler dans son sommeil.

Il s'apprête à tirer de nouveau sur ses boucles d'oreilles, son doigt a à peine le temps de toucher le lobe de son oreille que Shikamaru roule de son coté et s'allonge sur lui de tout son long pour coincer son corps sous le sien. Kiba retient son souffle.

- Tu vas arrêter de m'embêter ? râle t-il d'une voix endormie.

Kiba se mord les lèvres quand Shikamaru se redresse pour lui jeter un coup d'œil.

Il lève les yeux au ciel quand le maître chien éclate de rire. Les cheveux du Nara partent dans tout les sens et son air exaspéré ne fait que renforcer son amusement.

La peur est toujours présente.

Ils savent que dans le monde des ninjas, rien n'est facile et tout est compliqué.

Ils sont au courant de tout ça.

Malgré ça, ils décident de suivre leur propre voie et l'avis très personnel de Naruto concernant les ninjas, parce que _c'est comme cela qu'ils concevaient leur nindo.  
_

Shikamaru le regarde rire, il sourit lui même.

Il se fait alors la réflexion que le sourire de Kiba est la chose la plus magnifique qu'il ait jamais vu et qu'il a enfin trouvé autre chose à contempler que le ciel._  
_

.

**- FIN -**

.**  
**

* * *

**Suji Wo TooSu:** veut dire "suivre sa ligne de conduite". Alors je précise, je ne suis pas du tout japonaise, je me suis référée à ce site: www**.**commecadujapon**.**com/dokuwiki/japonais/expressions

Si un japonais passe par là, j'espère que ma traduction est juste et que je dis pas n'importe quoi (snif).

* * *

**Swato:** Mon premier Shika x Kiba ! n_n _*bombe le torse*_

**Kiba:** Mon dieu ! T'as fait fort dans la niaiserie là ! Depuis quand je suis tout tremblant et tout timide ! Grrrr

**Shikamaru:** Depuis qu'elle a lu un Shika x Kiba et qu'elle a trouvé ça, je cite: "trop mignoooooon !".

**Swato:** Si vous êtes pas content je change les couples... Toi Kiba, je te fous avec une grenouille et Shikamaru avec... Aaaah nan ! Je peux pas faire çaaaa !

**Kiba:** _*donne un coup de coude à Shika*_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? _*chuchote*_

**Shikamaru:** Je suis son préféré. _*blasé*_

**Kiba:** Hey ! Comment tu peux dire ça, espèce de... de... de prétentieux !

**Swato:** _*snif*_ mais il a raison aussi...

**Kiba:** Hey ! T'as pas le droit de dire ça, il est où ton sens moral et ton équité ! T'as pas le droit de dire des choses pareilles devant moi ! En plus ça se fait pas, c'est du favoritisme ! T'as pas intérêt à... _*blablabla*_

**Swato:** Je fais ce que je veux d'abord, et si j'ai envie de préférer Shika, je préfère Shika ! De toute façon, tu pues le chien toi, espèce de... _*blablabla*_

***BAM ! PUNCH !** AAAH JE VAIS TE FAIRE REGRETTER CA !** PUNCH ! BAM !***

**Shikamaru:** Galèèèèère, j'en reviens pas qu'ils se battent comme des chiffonniers... Oh... Ce nuage, il ressemble trop à un lapin...


End file.
